Conventionally, a mobile device may access data networks by sending network access requests that identify a requested network using an access point name (APN). Different networks are associated with different APNs. For example, a mobile communications network, such as any network using a third or fourth generation wireless technology, may use a first APN and another wireless network, such as a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network, may use a second APN. When a mobile device first connects through a first network, such as a 3GPP network, the mobile device is assigned to the first APN. A service may then be accessed using the first APN.
The mobile device may then connect using a different communication technology. For example, the mobile device may be participating in a call and roam to an area with a WiFi connection. The mobile device may connect to the network through the WiFi connection and is assigned to the second APN because it is using the WiFi network. Because the WiFi APN is a different APN, a session for the call through the first APN is terminated while a new session through the WiFi APN is created. This, however, does not provide call continuity for the mobile device. Rather, if the mobile device was on a voice call, the voice call is terminated when the mobile device attaches to the WiFi network. Thus, a new voice call needs to be made.